counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/February 5, 2014
Patch Notes [ STICKERS ] * Added Sticker Capsules. Each capsule contains one sticker out of a series of sticker designs. * Sticker Capsules can be received as drops at the end of matches, and are opened using a Sticker Capsule Key. * A sticker can be applied to any gun, and each gun can hold multiple stickers. [ MISC ] * Several adjustments to improve performance for a range of hardware configurations. * Ended Operation Bravo. * Overpass and Cobblestone maps are now available to everyone. * Removed the following items from the store: ** Season’s Gifts. They are still marketable on the Community Marketplace and remain fully functional. ** Operation Bravo Passes. They are still marketable on the Community Marketplace and can be redeemed for an Operation Bravo Coin. * Doing an now orients the created entity opposite the player’s orientation so it’s facing the player. * Added a new material type called ‘ ’ that can be used on displacements. Documentation can be found here: https://developer.valvesoftware.com/wiki/Lightmapped_4WayBlend * Added more diagnostic information for buffer overflows in network channel. [ UI ] * Removed rouge sic pixel on mode map selection UI. * Added player teammate colors in Competitive Mode that displays a unique color per teammate in the radar, playercount panel, scoreboard and the arrow over their head (can be toggled offline with ). * Reduced translucency of avatars in playercount panel and did some minor visual updates. * Enemies icons on radar are now a different shape than teammates. * Hostages on radar now have an H''' in the dot and never rotate. * Added sort method ‘'''Equipped’ to the Inventory. * Added a setting to Game Options that allows hiding Team Tags in death notices. * Team tags now scale to fit in the scoreboard and no longer overlap ping or get get cut off. * Fixed an issue where sometimes no live games could be found in the Watch panel for the first minute after game launch. [ GAMEPLAY ] * All grenades now have a secondary fire that throws an underhand grenade a short distance in front of the player. ** Secondary fire can be combined with primary fire to precisely adjust the strength of the throw. * Weapon balance has been adjusted: ** Improved Desert Eagle accuracy recovery ** Improved Sg553 and AUG rates of fire. ** Improved Sg553 and AUG scoped control ( reduced inaccuracy and recoil ). ** Increased movement inaccuracy on all automatic weapons by 50%. ** Movement inaccuracy when walking is now calculated differently, resulting in better walking accuracy across the board. * has been slightly increased. [ MAPS ] * Mirage ** Fixed a bug where you could peek over a crate at CT stairs. ** Added a peek position in Bombsite A connector, towards Palace exit. ** Clipped benches inside palace. ** Fixed some boost/exploit spots (Thanks F3RO!). ** Breakable metal panels can no longer be shot through without triggering break effect. ** Made it easier to get into hole leading to CT sniper window. ** Made it easier to move over cart leading to B route from CT spawn. ** Reworked cover in Bombsite A. ** Reworked cover in Bombsite B. * Overpass ** Changed cover in playground. ** Fixed smoke sorting on water. ** Made players easier to see in park connector stairs. ** Raised upper park divider to prevent peeking over it. ** Increased ambient lighting. ** Made bridge near Bombsite B twice as wide. ** Made it easier to spot players in T side of canal. ** Simplified the layout of Bombsite B slightly. ** Removed small tree at CT side of upper park. ** Blocked visibility through truck in Bombsite A. ** Tweaked soundscape. ** General optimizations. * Inferno ** Fixed a bug where players could get stuck in ceilingfans. ** Fixed some areas where thrown C4 could get stuck. ** Increased brightness slightly in hallway leading to balcony in Bombsite A. ** Fixed gaps that players could see through in Bombsite B. ** Made wall penetration in construction more consistent (Thanks Pawlesslol!). ** Nerfed the refire rate on the churchbells (changed from infinite dings per second to 1 ding per second). ** General optimizations. * Dust 2 ** Removed dark texture near tunnel stairs. ** Removed sky collision over building near T spawn. ** Covered up shadow that looked like a player near CT spawn. ** Fixed invisible ledges on curved corners. * Assault ** Fixed various graphical bugs. ** Fixed bugs related to . ** Added a CT van to CT spawn. ** Fixed an exploit where players could get out of the map. External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-5th-february-patch-content-analysis/1100-843/ OnGamers: CS: GO 5th February Patch - Content Analysis]